transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Limestoned
California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Contents: Warsong Cybertronian Drill Arcata Santa Cruz Cambria Douglas emerges from San Francisco. Cambria Douglas has arrived. Warsong emerges from San Francisco. Warsong has arrived. Californiaaaa! It has been about 25 years since the O.C. has been canceled, but the draw to the Western Coast of the United States is still as great as ever! Sunny, sandy beaches, surfing, and bikini clad boxom wenches abound makes it one of the most desired vacation spots in the entire US of A.... Unfortunately for the local government and the EDC alike, its massive limestone deposits in the mountainous region of Mono Lake have drawn to California a less savory type of tourist... Decepticons. Rolling along the rocky pass the turret atop Warsong's Renault FT-17 Tank mode swivels about, scanning the area as he speeds along at a whopping 25 kilometers per hour. Slow and steady wins the race, right? If it is so, then this mission should be a piece of cake! <> Pressured exhaust audibly escapes followed by the croaking of servos, condensing of parts, grinding of gears and popping of pistons as Warsong collapses into a Leichter Panzer Renault FT-17 Light Tank. Since it's a sunny and awesome day, it only makes sense that Cambria would be chillin' around Mono Lake. And by chillin', I mean hanging around and looking cool in her Exo-Armor. "Awwww yeah!" Cambria exclaims from the open cockpit of her Warthog. "Today is going to be a good day. Just got out of the medical ward, ready to lay back and relax for a little bit." She pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on. "Mmmmhmm...nothing bad can possibly happen right now.." Speaking of Tanks, there's a Cybertronian Drill Tank! One of the infamous 'outlaws' that have had wanted posters plastered all over Crystal City about them. CYbertronian Drill Tank is on Earth though, so he doesn't really have to worry about that right now. And he's happily drilling away to his laser core's content. Lime for the masses! Or just an excuse to get his drills dirty. As he grows nearer to the limestone deposits, Warsong notices a mountain of his objective! Clear as day, like a shining beacon of success as he nears the still lake running through the terrain, which prompts him to transform. "AHhhhh... Excellent! Lime in abundance, just like the net said! These silly humans... Putting so much valuable information out there for just anybot to look at! Hah!" he exclaims before shaking his head as he continues to round the bend just in time to walk right into Nosecone. "Hey! Watch where you're standing!" Cambria Douglas taps her chin as she ponders something very important. "Hmm..I wonder what kind of weird birds live around here. It's a good thing I brought my binoculars and field guide of western US birds!" She reaches underneath the control panel and pulls out both items. Book on lap, binoculars in hand, Cambria begins a surveillance of the area. Her gaze goes from a pretty cloud to a thicket of trees and then to the limestone deposits. "Ugh, what an eyesore. Hey..what a friggin' minute! Are those Decepticons!?" Cybertronian Drill Tank is right now at one with his drilling. Going bearings deep in the rock, excavating more tunnels and freeing limestone from its underground treasure trove. He does not notice the Decepticon, as he's deep underground still. Cambria Douglas grabs her bird guide and starts screaming at it like it's a walkie-talkie or something. "ALERT! ALERT! DECEPTICON SPOTTED IN CALIFORNIA! ENGAGING ENEMY!" She throws the book down, straps herself into the seat, and closes the cockpit. "Hell yeah! Time to kick some ass! Hooollllaaaa!" After a few seconds the Exo-Armor comes to live with a glowing green optic and begins to trek over towards the limestone deposits. Warthog Exo-Armor has arrived. Cambria Douglas drops Warthog Exo-Armor . Cambria Douglas has left. Cambria Douglas enters the Warthog Exo-Armor . "I beg your pardon," the Cybertronian Drill Tank says, "Hey. Aren't you a Decepticon? I've not seen you around before. What business do you have here?" Warsong squints his optics as the clouds of limestone fill the air all around him thanks to the incessent drilling by the Autobot that'd been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Waving a clawed hand through the air to try and clear some of the heavy dust fog from his face, the Decepticon coughs and growls a bit. "Will you stop drilling already?" he asks impatiently as his sensor readings start to become marred. "Yes, I am a Decepticon! And I am here..." he begins, canting his head a bit as he notices that he is standing in a rather large pile of limestone. Blinking, Warsong 'huhs' aloud and lightly rubs his temple at his rather strange luck, as so much of the Calcium Carbonate just so happens to be spread about in convenient carrier sized chunks. "For this...actually..." Warthog Exo-Armor approaches the huge pile of limestone and begins to scale it with only its robofists and feet. Sure, there are easier ways to get to the tunnel but this is a lot more fun and bad-ass. Eventually the Warthog reaches the tunnel and...stops. Cambria squints at what she sees and frowns. Like hell she's going in there! It's dark! And scary! And there might be monsters or something. So instead of manning up and going in right away, she fires several rounds of laser fire into the tunnel. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, DECEPTI-ASSWIPE! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAAAAN!" "Oh. Well, I'm afraid I can't let you have that," Cybertronian Drill Tank says. "Nothing personal. You understand, of course? So if you leave peacefully, I won't be forced to puncture your chassis with several large gaping holes." "Can't let me have that...? CAN'T LET ME HAVE THAT!?" Warsong snarls, as his ruby-red intensify considerably! "Hahahaha!" barks the con, who moves his clawed hands to rest over his torso, holding his gut region as his large chest heaves with amusement. "Ohh-ho-ho-hooo... Ohhh, that is a riot!" he muses. "...Because I do not recall asking for your permission, slagging Autobot! Now move aside!" he shouts before stepping forward to retrieve a large chunk of limestone as laser blasts pepper the roof of the tunnel behind him. "And tell your friend to knock it off! We're inside of a tunnel, after all!" he exclaims...just as the tunnel begins to shake. Uh oh. Warthog Exo-Armor lowers its rifle and waits. Yes, Cambria seriously expects the Decepticon to acknowledge her and walk out. Pfft! In a perfect world.. "YOU'RE PISSIN' ME OFF, DECEPTI-HORSECOCK!" Cambria shouts. "I'M COMING IN TO KICK YOUR ASS!" She manuevers the Warthog into the tunnel, the single green optic the only thing lighting her way as she ventures deeper and deeper. A snap-hiss, the cranking of gears--piston popping and the crunching of servos all sound as the tank breaks apart and rises to dwarf its former self as Warsongs powerfully built Robot Mode. Groove has arrived. "Oh I have no control over that," Cybertronian Drill Tank says, "And it's not a matter of permission. It's a matter of, you'll have to go through me to get what you want. And you might find it rather difficult to do so." Warsong snorts at the Drill Tank, and continues to move forward to challenge the large Autobot. "I don't care how tough you think you are, Auto-butt... But you're not gonna stop me!" he shouts, raising a fist to Nosecone. "Now, get outta my way or I'm going to crush you like an organic!" he bellows, raising both fists into the air in preparation to strike only to pause when he hears the Exo-Suit pilot's call. "Huh?" Glancing over his shoulder, Warsong growls again and begins to grind his jaws together causing sparks to fly with every frictional shift. Two on one, hmmm... Odds don't look like they are favoring him very much this time around. "Come and get some then!" he calls to Cambria before bringing his fists down to try and smash Nosecone's drill in. Tremor arrives from Mexico to the southeast. Tremor has arrived. Combat: Warsong strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Smash attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. "Well, if you insist," Cybertronian Drill Tank says, as Warsong punches at the drill. "That's probably not a good idea," he says, lurching forward, drill spinning at maximum RPM. It shakes him up a little when he's hit, but he perserveres. Combat: Cybertronian Drill misses Warsong with his Better watch where you put your hands! attack! -3 Tremor is flying over California with no place to be. He looks down and is thrilled to see a fight going on. From where he is, he can't tell who is involved, but he doesn't much care. He begins to descend, and when he is low enough to do so without injuring himself he deactivates his antigravs and plummets into the fray. "BRING IT OOOONNNNNNNNNN!" Cambria roars before throwing all her weight against the controls. The Warthog goes from a steady walk to a crazed sprint, bursting with as much speed as possible towards Warsong. It doesn't raise its rifle nor does it lift a fist, instead it charges like a bull with no regaurd to its own safety. If Warsong doesn't get out of the way, he'll find himself getting tackled by the human-controled robot. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Warsong with its Full Body Tackle (Smash) attack! "Gyah!" Warsong grunts as he darts backwards and to the left, just barely avoiding the drill as it lurches toward him, and ends up digging a chunk out of the tunnel wall where he'd previously been standing. "Watch where you point that thing! You're liable to put an optic out, Autobot! Hahaha!" Being stuck in between two attackers is never much fun, as it usually leads to a whole lot of 'ouch!' 'oof!' 'gahyven layven!', and so on. So, what does Warsong do? The only thing he can! Which is run for the tunnel, and try to do his best not to get run over along the way. "Outta my way-ungh!" A loud clank resounds through the tunnel, causing a bit more dust to drop from the ceiling and rock to displace as he is barreled into by the Exo-Suited human! "Garrrgh! Insect! Moooove!" he shouts, attempting to knee the Exo-Suit to the tunnel floor and trample it on his way to hopeful freedom! Combat: Warsong misses Warthog Exo-Armor with his Kick attack! Cybertronian Drill Tank transforms and pursues Warsong out of the tunnel. He pulls out his X Ray Pistol and fires it. Driving this Decepticon off is foremost in his mind. He just wanted to chill and drill holes! Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone strikes Warsong with his X-Ray Pistol attack! Tremor can just barely make out what a human in an Exo. Is disappears into a tunnel from which clouds of dust are rising as well as the melodious sounds of weapons fire. In midfall, an idea strikes him. He doesn't know who is in the tunnel, and he concedes that he may be about to damage a fellow Decepticon, but he immediately decides that he doesn't care. He hits the ground hard, landing on his knees with his hands clasped together for what is surely one of his biggest ground pound attempts since he devised the attack. Combat: Tremor strikes Nosecone with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Nosecone's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Tremor's Tectonic Shock attack on Warthog Exo-Armor goes wild! Combat: Tremor strikes Warsong with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Warsong's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Tremor's Tectonic Shock attack on Warsong goes wild! Combat: Tremor misses himself with his Tectonic Shock Area attack! From Warthog Exo-Armor , Cambria Douglas's actions aren't interupted by Warsong's attempt to trample her, instead she brings the Warthog's fists up and throws them out at the Decepticon. No way is this tank guy gettin' away. He's going down! Warthog Exo-Armor 's actions aren't interupted by Warsong's attempt to trample her, instead she brings the Warthog's fists up and throws them out at the Decepticon. No way is this tank guy gettin' away. He's going down! "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Cambria clarifies from within the Exo-Armor. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Warsong with its Punch attack! Harley is on his way back to Arcata when he hears the scuffle, pinning it to a large tunnel of sorts. "Nosecone," he murmurs to himself, keeping his distance. "Oh great," he groans when Tremor appears to mess up the Californian landscape again. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Harley has 'skipped' his action for this round. Warsong tilts his head back, his 'kicking foot' lingering in the air as he is struck in the back by Nosecone's pistol attack. "Yyyaaaaarrrgh!" bellows the mighty con only to find himself falling backward to hit the tunnel floor with a heavy thud as a massive shockwave sweeps him off of his feet at the same time that he is struck by the Exo-Suit's fists. "Goo-ah! ...What is going on here!? How many of you ARE there?" he snaps, growing increasily frustrated as he kicks and slams his fists against the ground in a tantrum. Unable to stand with the constant shaking of the tunnel, the Decepticon grabs for the tank tread of his shoulder and pulls it free. "Back off, Drill-punk!" Warsong calls out before swinging the Tread-whip toward Nosecone. Gotta keep that bot off his back, else he'll never get outta here! <> Combat: Warsong strikes Nosecone with his Tread-Whip attack! Nosecone trips and falls when the earth moves suddenly. So then he's not really able to get out of the way when the Tread-Whip snakes out to bite him. "No, you back off," Nosecone counters, switching his pistol to the Laser setting and opening fire. Combat: Nosecone misses Warsong with his Laser attack! Tremor is nearly knocked loopy. He struggles to his feet, having falling further than he expected and hit the ground with a deliciously excessive amount of force. He pats himself down and, finding nothing out of place, brushes some dust off his chassis and trots toward the tunnel to see who's dead. He stops when he receives Warsong's transmission. <> He runs into the tunnel now, his optics brightening in the dark. The first entity he encounters is Cambria in her Exo- Suit. "You!" He shouts. "Payback time, germ!" He barrels toward her. Combat: Tremor misses Warthog Exo-Armor with his Shoulder Block (Punch) attack! <> Groove radios, eventually daring to drive closer to the tunnel entrance. He flips a headlight on to spot an Exo-suit dodging a blow from Tremor. "Alright EDC!" he cheers absently. Warthog Exo-Armor 's attention is taken off of Warsong by Tremor's shouting. She looks up and squints as she spots the new arrival. Hey, she remembers that guy! "You're still alive!? I thought I killed you!" She gasps. "Oh my God! ZOMBIE DECEPTICON!" The Warthog pulls it's rifle out and fires it widly at the Decepticon. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Tremor with its Laser attack! "Finally, some back up!" Warsong grunts and begins to rise, managing to do so just in time to avoid a face full of laser from Nosecone. "You again?" he blinks, optics narrowing as he turns around to face the Dril-bot again. "I thought I took care of you... Urgh! How annoying can you possibly be!?" he snaps, shaking his head before attempting to strike the Autobot in the kisser. "Just give us the limestone, and you can go unscrapped!" Combat: Warsong strikes Nosecone with his "Elbow Thrust" (Punch) attack! <> Nosecone radios to Groove. He faces Warsong and gets an elbow to the face. He firmly believes that if a Decepticon wants something, he doesn't want them to have it. He tries elbowing Warsong back. "You'll see," he says. Combat: Nosecone strikes Warsong with his Punch attack! Tremor recovers from his missed attack and roars as he's struck by Cambria's rifle fire. It leaves a black blast mark on his armor, but doesn't do much else. "A human? Kill ME?" He surges forward, fist cocked back. "You've got it backward, skinbag! Let me show you how the universe REALLY WORKS!" Combat: Tremor strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Haymaker (Punch) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor has just enough time to mutter 'oh shi-' before getting beat down by Tremor. The Exo-Armor is rocked by the impact and struggles to remain upright. Within the machine, Cambria is slammed against the control panel. "Damn it! Get the hell away from me you psycho!" The Warthog tries to shove Tremor away with a punch. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Tremor with its Punch attack! Harley drives cautiously around Tremor and Cambria to transform and jog the rest of the way down the tunnel. Unfortunately his headlight is on his fairing which is now on his back, so he can't quite see where he's going. This causes him to dash straight into Warsong and Nosecone's scuffle. Groove twists and folds into his robot mode. Combat: Groove strikes Warsong with his Ram attack! Warsong's head snaps backward and and his jaw seems to dislodge, and for a moment he stands before Nosecone with optics glaring more and more brightly each passing moment. A clawed hand moves to grip his jaw and with a solid jerk he wrenches it back into place. "Hah..hah.hah... Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA! Alright! So you like to have REAL fun, is that it? GOOD! Then you and I are the perfect pairing it seems," he chortles before swinging his tread-whip about once more. "Show me your worst, little bot! I've not been to a party THIS much fun in cycles!" As he swings, Warsong is simultaneously struck by Groove, causing him to stumble. "What the!? Arrgh, honorless whelps!" Combat: Warsong strikes Nosecone with his Tread-Whip attack! Tremor is so wrapped up in trying to squash Camrbia into jam that he doesn't notice Groove's arrival. He is shoved by Cambria and stops in his tracks to look down at her and laugh. "Not so tough, hmm? You got a lucky shot in on me, but luck isn't on your side today!" He considers turning his back on her and walking deeper into the tunnel to find Warsong; this fleshling isn't worth his time, but his pride won't allow him to let the score go unsettled. "Let's take this elsewhere, hmm?" He attempts to grab the Warthog and toss it down the tunnel toward the others, and NOW he sees Groove. Nosecone gets whipped again! Harder though, it seems. He transforms and prepares to try to drill Warsong again. "Oh I'm a laid back kind of bot, but I like fun as much as the next bot," he says. Combat: Tremor strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Grab attack! Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Combat: Cybertronian Drill strikes Warsong with his Durabyllium-Steel Alloy Drill attack! Groove yelps and staggers backwards, "Sorry, sorry!" Fumbling with subspace, he draws his photon pistol just before ducking out of the way of that bizarre whip. He crouches off to the side and fires a blast of light into the ground. *FFFSHHH* It lights the area briefly, allowing him to analyze Warsong's armor and tactics. Combat: Groove analyzes Warsong for weaknesses Nosecone can exploit. This was supposed to be an easy day! All Cambria wanted to do was sit around and spy on birds with her binoculars, not get beat up by a pissed off Decepticon. She tumbles down the tunnel after being tossed away like a bag of garbage. "Damn it! This sucks!" Cambria shouts as she tries to get the Warthog off the ground and back into action. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Warsong is sent toppling to the tunnel floor as Nosecone barrels into him with his drill, the bit ripping and tearing at his arm with horrendous ferocity. "G-g-g-g-g-g-get o-f-f-f-f-f a m-m-m-mee-e-e-e-e!" he snarls, and then with a burst of rage the Decepticon rises to his feet and roars into the air, his clawed hands spread out to each of his sides. "I will smash you to bits, you overgrown tool!" With that, the Decepticon leaps forward and attempts to smash Nosecone through the limestone floor! Combat: Warsong strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Smash attack! Tremor pounds his palm and strides confidently down the tunnel. Seeing Warsong being attacked by Nosecone, he breaks out into raucous laughter. "The gang's all here!" He says. The motorbike, the human, and the drilltank who gave him so much trouble recently - all in one place! He can hardly believe his luck! "What is this, Tremor Victims Anonymous!" He decides to bypass Cambria and Groove, considering them small fry, and attacks Nosecone. Combat: Tremor strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Back Off My Buddy Buddy! (Kick) attack! Cybertronian Drill Tank is way low on gas! He gets hit by Warsong and Tremor, then transforms. He levels his Xray Pistol at Warsong. "I'll get off as soon as you get out," he says. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Combat: Nosecone misses Warsong with his X-Ray Pistol attack! Groove, admittedly, is small fry. :( This doesn't stop him from advancing on Tremor, pistol raised, "Hey Rollerman, can't you see Nosey's got his hands full? Over this way pal." Groove fires. Combat: Groove strikes Tremor with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Tremor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Warthog Exo-Armor eventually manages to get back on two legs. She's more than a little upset, what with the getting tossed around and such. "I'm going to kick your ass for that, crap face!" She levels the Warthog's laser cannon at Tremor and prepares to fire when something else catches her attention: Warsong. "Are you still here? Get out! You can't have any of this lime crap! LEAVE!" She turns the weapon on Warsong and fires. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Warsong with its Medium Laser attack! Combat: Warsong uses up some of his Anti-Drill Shield shield booster! Tremor never misses a chance to gang up on on opponent. He laughs as his kick finds its mark, but before he has time to come up with a lame one-liner he is blinded by Groove's photon pistol. He exclaims and stumbles backward. "You dirty hippie," he curses, "That's not fair!" He swings a wild fist in the general direction of Groove. Combat: Tremor strikes Groove with his Flailing! (Punch) attack! Warsong's rage is more than apparent at this point! Thrashing and clawing his way around within the confines of the small tunnel, he manages to dodge the incoming blast from Nosecone's X-Ray Pistol through blind luck alone. "Then you will get dead, Autobot!" Warsong replies as he leaps into the air and thrusts both of his feet toward the Drill-bot's chest with the full force of his charge. In mid-air the Decepticon is struck by the Warthog's laser attack however, leaving the con one step closer to going full on ballistic! Combat: Warsong strikes Nosecone with his Battering Ram Double-Kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Warsong's attack has damaged Nosecone's Accuracy! Groove actually laughs, "Not fair? What do you know about-GUFF!" He gets nailed in the abdomen, buckling over for a moment from the shock. This earns Tremor a glower. Groove recovers to march forward and swing his pistol at the larger mech's helm. Combat: Groove strikes Tremor with his Pistol Whip (Kick) attack! Nosecone staggers back as he's kicked. He backs up and tries to recuperate some of his depleted energon. Combat: Nosecone takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Tremor is glad to feel his punch connect. "Ha ha! Even blinded I can hit you, boltbucket!" His gloating is short lived, however, as he is promptly pistol whipped. Already unstable, he falls backward, swearing. He rolls to his feet in a fraction of a second, seeing a little better now. Taking a shot to the head seems to have cleared his optics. "You hit like a human!" He charges forward, attempting to tackle Groove and push him into the muddy wall of the tunnel. Combat: Tremor strikes Groove with his Now Ya Done It! (Smash) attack! Warthog Exo-Armor keeps her cannon locked on Warsong, finger poised on the trigger. This Decepticon must really want that limestone but for what? Does he just run around and collect limestone from different places or is there something more? Whatever the reason, he can't have any of it. Decepticons aren't allowed to have nice things. She fires another laser. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Warsong with its Medium Laser attack! Groove looks as if he's about start apologizing again before Tremor barrels into him. His hands brace against treaded arms as he's flattened against the tunnel wall, a sharp gasp, pained escaping him. Mirrors and handlebars bend and snap off. "Frag," he croaks, feebling attempting to kick Tremor off. Bits of the tunnel wall slough off and shower them. Combat: Groove strikes Tremor with his Kick attack! Tremor absorbs a kick from Groove with little trouble. He sneers in Groove's face as he holds the Protectobot against the wall of the tunnel. "Ya didn't learn last time, huh?" He gloats. "Too much of that illicit substance caked in your central processor?" He raises his fist to bring it down on Groove's head. "As a great mech once said, 'it's a pity you Autobots die so easily'." Combat: Tremor strikes Groove with his Evil! (Punch) attack! Groove didn't really stand a chance in dodging that blow. *TWANG* He's knocked silly, chin smacking against his collar as every processing unit upstairs goes haywire. Seeing the mech equivalent of stars, Groove's knees slack, and he'd fall to the ground if Tremor wasn't holding him up. No retort from him this time. Combat: Groove takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Warsong continues to press the attack, swinging his tread-whip like a madman. "Beat them into submission! We must acquire this limestone!" he growls as his whip jerks around in a flurry of motion! Combat: Warsong strikes Nosecone with his Tread-Whip attack! Nosecone gets whipped, and whipped some more. Too bad he's not a masochist. He realizes just how heavily damaged he is, and needs to get repairs. "You'll just have to wait til next time to beat me into submission," he says to Warsong, "Groove! Can you and the human hold out, or shall I send for reinforcements?" And with that, he leaves. Combat: Nosecone begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Groove, Warthog Exo-Armor , Warsong, and Tremor Tremor smiles broadly and lets go of Groove. "Tin can," he spits. He spins on his heel and sets his sights on the human. "Persistent," he wonders aloud, "or just stupid?" Combat: Tremor misses Warthog Exo-Armor with his Pimp Hand (Punch) attack! "Dun' worry 'bout it," Groove slurs after he hits the ground, glitching all over, "G-gonna' split here soon anyways." Still, he tries to aim his pistol at the canopy that made up Tremor's back. Limestone? /That's/ what they were protecting? Combat: Groove misses Tremor with his Laser attack! "Request reinforcement!" Cambria shouts. "With any luck we can hold these guys off until someone arrives!" She gets ready to fire another round at Warsong when Tremor starts flailing around and trying to pimp slap everyone. "Hey, back off! I aint your bitch!" She swings the cannon at Tremor to knock him in the face. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Tremor with its Cannon Crush!!!!! (Punch) attack! Warsong's head whips around when Nosecone barrels on his way past him; a sneer forming quickly as the Autobot runs. "Get back here!" he shouts, shifting to make haste for an attempt at pursuit, only to be halted when Groove opens fire on Tremor's back. "Now now now, little Autobot! You konw that's not very nice! After he let you live and all, too?" he chuckles as he shifts his attention and allows Nosecone to flee to instead charge over to Groove. "Allow me to introduce you, little one. Foot, Autobot...Autbot, FOOT!" Combat: Warsong strikes Groove with his Kick attack! Wipe Your Nosecone says, "If we could have some reinforcements in California at the limestone quarry, that would be good." Impactor says, "What's tha problem?" Wipe Your Nosecone says, "We are attempting to prevent Decepticons from taking some lime. I unfortunately am retreating, and Groove and one of the Terrans are here by themselves against two Decepticons." Tremor is smashed in the dome with a weapon yet again! It stings, but does little damage. He smirks down at Cambria, his hands on his hips and his yellow optic visor glowing. "You got a death wish, huh?" He unspaces his laser pistol. "Call all the backup you want. We're takin this limestone - " he doesn't even know why Warsong wants the limestone "-and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Combat: Tremor strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Laser attack! Impactor says, "Ha, way to send a Protectobot to do a Wrecker's buisness." Groove says, "Maaaan come on, this is what I get for trying to help." Groove frowns, "Why is it that every time I try to shoot someone in the back, a fraggin' /Decepticon/ calls me out on it!" The cyclebot promptly gets kicked in his side and is sent tumbling back into the tunnel wall, a trail of energon following him. Slowly, he gets to his feet and unspaces his giant metallic guitar, rushing at Warsong to swing it like a baseball bat. Combat: Groove misses Warsong with his Impromptu Weapon (Kick) attack! Impactor says, "I'm only kiddin' ya Peacebot. Send the coordinates to my datapad, I'll be there momentarily." Groove says, "Got it." Andi Lassiter says, "Should I prep the medbay?" Wipe Your Nosecone says, "yes, please." Impactor says, "You yella belly good fer nothin', why in the blue blazes did you retreat?" Wipe Your Nosecone says, "Because I was low on both health and energon." Warthog Exo-Armor gets lasered in the chest. The nerve of that guy! She's just trying to do her job, geez. "Piss off, you wanna-be Constructicon! You aint gettin' shit!" She brings the laser cannon up and fires off a shot. LASER FIGHT! Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Tremor with its Medium Laser attack! Warsong sidesteps the guitar swing and wraps his large left claw around the weapon, his grin broad and his optics glowing as he leans closer to Groove's faceplate. "Going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to stop us..." he offers, before suddenly thrusting his temple forward to try and collide it with Groove's! Combat: Warsong strikes Groove with his Headbutt (Kick) attack! Impactor says, "You'll never shed that Smartybot persona if you don't git your aft handed to ya like a real WRECKER!" Andi Lassiter says, "Impactor, HUSH. Nosecone, can you make it to the Ark, or should I request clearance for you at Alameda?" Impactor says, "Don't be hushin' me human, it's your fault these bots have gotten all soft. Hell, back in my day you had to be offline to git medical treatment. Otherwise, you'd be told to git your sissah aft back out there!" Tremor is blasted good this time! He falls backward, flailing, shot right in the in the face. When he pushes himself to his feet, he is grinning. "That's right!" He says. "I was wondering when this would turn into a real fight!" He aims another shot at the Warthog. Combat: Tremor misses Warthog Exo-Armor with his Laser attack! Not the head, NOT AGAIN! *CRACK* Groove's helm fractures somewhere, and even more warnings pop up on his HUD. He groans and staggers back a bit, the world spinning. "Frrrag." Shakily lifting his pistol once more, he attempts to get a bead on Warsong's helm. Yeah right. Combat: Groove strikes Warsong with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: Warsong uses up some of his Anti-Drill Shield shield booster! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Warsong's Accuracy. (Blinded) Wipe Your Nosecone says, "I think I can make it to Alameda..." Andi Lassiter says, "All right. I'll see you there." "What are you talking about!?" Cambria exclaims, pushing the controls to send her Exo-Armor out of the way of the shot. "This has always been a real fight! What, you think I was just messin' around?" She tries to smash Tremor in the face with her gun again. Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor misses Tremor with its FAPPO! (Punch) attack! Warsong snorts as Groove's photon pistol blast reflects off of his armor, creating a nice little black smudge where it had hit. "Grrr... Next time, Autobot! We will finish this... But now that your little Drill friend is gone..." he starts, turning quickly then to gather up as much limestone as his arms can carry (and quite a bit that happens to be). "Grab as much as you can carry. We are leaving now!" Combat: Warsong takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Groove just stands there for a moment, too internally damaged to do much about Warsong. "S-s-sorry Cambria, think I gotta' duck out, ain't seein' straight. I'll g-g-get some backup." He transforms and heads out of the tunnel, listing to scrape against the wall. Combat: Groove begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Warthog Exo-Armor , Impactor, and Warsong Tremor dodges Cambria's attack and is about to try and punt her into the tunnel ceiling when he hears Warsong's command. "What're you talkin' about?" He turns with his arms out to his sides. "Retreat? From these wimps?" Combat: Tremor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Warthog Exo-Armor turns her cannon on Warsong now. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She takes a step towards the Decepticon tank and continues to scream at him. "PUT THE LIMESTONE DOWN! PUT IT DOWN, NOW!" She doesn't wait for him to respond, she just starts shooting at him. Seriously, how hard is it to understand that the limestone isn't for them?? Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Warsong with its Medium Laser attack! Combat: Warsong uses up some of his Anti-Drill Shield shield booster! Warsong scoffs at Tremor, shaking his head. "We are not retreating! We are accomplishing the mission..." the larger con snaps. "Fusillade requires this limestone, and I mean to see that she gets it!" Snorting, Warsong averts his optics for a moment and sighs. "Besides... It's no fair that you get to fight the less damaged one... That should be my fight..." At that moment Warsong doubles over slightly, though he manages to cling to the Limestone thanks to the strange aura that he happens to be emitting. Ooo, pretty... "Grrr... Go AWAY!" he snaps, and lashes out with the hardest weapon he has access to with his hands completely full. His head. Combat: Warsong strikes Warthog Exo-Armor with his Mecha-Headbutt (Smash) attack! Tremor smirks. "You're a mech after my own spark, ya know?" He then turns his back on Cambria and starts scooping up the Limestone. When she attacks Warsong, he makes as if to stomp her, but seeing her get headbutted makes him laugh. "Forget about that skinbag. Let's blow this hole, buddy," he says to Warsong. Combat: Tremor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Warthog Exo-Armor , Impactor, and Warsong "Oh fu-" Cambria's Exo-Armor gets a hit to the head by..a head. It's all very confusing. And painful. The force of the impact was so strong that the armor it hit cracked and broke off. Cambria struggles to keep control of the Warthog as it stumbles around and threatens lose it's footing. She throws a desperate punch at Warsong. "P-piss off!" Combat: Warthog Exo-Armor strikes Warsong with its Punch attack! Combat: Warsong uses up some of his Anti-Drill Shield shield booster! Tremor has disconnected. Warsong shakes the fuzzy from his vision, and then blinks his optics back online. "Whoa... That makes me the dizzy, haha!" he chortles before taking a shot from the Exo-Suit in the jaw, which causes it to dislodge yet again. "Oo sinkin' sin-ob! Oor 'ucky I ain' gah ime uh ess aroun' wi oo righ' now!" That said, he grumbles and turns quickly to make off like a bandit with his partner in crime with the valuable limestone. Combat: Warsong begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Warthog Exo-Armor Impactor drills through the ground, quickly transforming and scanning his surroundings. "Whadda mean? There's no Decepticons here?"